1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a material and a method of preparation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polymer composite material and a method of preparation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life, many activities bring risks of human body injuries caused by external impacts. Especially when people are performing certain high-risk activities, such as bicycle racing, skating, skiing, horseback riding, heavy motorcycle riding, racing, various safety equipments such as helmets or sports goggles are required to reduce external impacts which might applied to human body.
Most of those safety equipments are made of acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA), and/or polyurethane (PU). These materials have good stress buffering properties to reduce external impacts which might applied to human body. The hardness of these materials not only offers good protection for users, but also limits flexibility of users' actions, and also brings sweltering and uncomfortable feelings to users.
In this regard, “shear thickening fluid (STF)” materials are provided to offer both of good protection and flexibility. For example, D3o is one currently commercially available product of STF materials, and is applied in many safety equipments such as ski clothes, skateboard shoes, kendo and motorcycle clothes and other applications. However, sweltering and uncomfortable feelings when wearing those safety equipments are still required to be improved. Accordingly, improvements in materials and methods of preparation thereof continue to be sought.